


Both

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Multi, RusAmericano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Lorenzo drinks wine in attempts to forget that he is in love with two men. [drabble][rusamericano]





	Both

Lorenzo sipped at his wine and stared at the scarf and the CD on the floor. Ivan made him the scarf. They always knit and baked for one another. It had been their thing since they were teens. That and Lorenzo knowing that if he went running to jump in Ivan’s arms, he’d toss everything on the floor to catch him. But they were close and he appreciated him around. For a while, Lore believed Ivan was his one and only love (as if he would tell him that). 

And then Alfred walked in. He pissed him off at first and made Lorenzo want to choke on some canned ravioli, but he grew on him. He made him laugh, brought him food, and they both were the biggest fans of Green Day. Alfred was something. He felt like a new burst of life. 

But Lorenzo was too indecisive so now he was drinking straight from the bottle in his boxers trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his head. Sighing in defeat, he put the bottle on the floor and spun it lazily in hopes a decision would hit him or he’d have a moment of realization. That never came. 

He simply stared at a half-empty wine bottle and went through the various things he loved about both. And God, did he feel like some middle school child plucking petals and chanting “he loves me, he loves me not”. He was making a choice as if he knew whether or not Ivan and Alfred felt the same. 

Of course, that was when it hit him.

_Why not both?_

Picking up the bottle and taking another quick sip, he stood up and looked for his pants. Sure, maybe they weren’t into a relationship like that. They might even find it weird. Maybe neither of them saw him the way he did. But hell, he’d never know if he didn’t ask. 


End file.
